1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns urine evacuator devices. More particularly, the present invention concerns portable urine evacuator devices.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, urine evacuation during activities remote from bathroom facilities is not only inconvenient but, at times, depending on the circumstances inappropriate. Therefore, it is apparent that the existence of a device which enables urination without the removal of garments, is highly desirable. It is to be noted that the art has, previously, addressed this need. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,712 discloses a disposable urinary device for use by females which comprises a pleated or collapsible and extensible funnel-shaped body having positioning loops. The device includes an exiting end which is open and which directs urine outwardly without touching garments,
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,527 there is disclosed a sportsman's reusable anti-collapsing urine collection device which includes a pouch which secures, or holsters, about the leg of the user.
Other devices include that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,330 which defines a disposable device formed of paper, etc. The device includes a tubular element provided with accordion pleats for (collapsing and extension of the tubular member through which urine is discharged.
Other art includes that found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,879, 5,401,263 and 5,330,453.
It is to be appreciated from the above that the art does not necessarily abide the storage and collection of the urine until it is appropriate to discharge same from a collector. Moreover, the prior art does not provide a simple storage device for transporting the collection device. As detailed herein below, the present invention addresses these concerns.